Reunited
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Koro-Sensei has survived and has returned to the person he used to be before the expiraments. Shiro lives for a few more moments before revealing a shocking secret about Augri. Couples start to form when people confess their feelings for the ones they love.
1. Part 1

**Reunited**

 **Part 1: Secret revealed and brought together**

All of class 3-E watched as Nagisa who was on Koro-Sensei while the other students held him down by his tenticles, Mr Karasuma and Irina were a bit away as they watched Nagisa stab Koro-Sensei through his tie where his heart was. Koro-Senseis whole body began to glow, bright yellow orbs started to flow in the sky and then they were no more. The students almost began to cry before a familiar voice spoke.

"Nagisa could you get off me please" said a male voice and everyone looked shocked to see in Koro-Senseis clothes was a man with black hair, the students recognised him as Koro-Sensei in his human form, after remembering him from the story he told about how he became who he was.

Nagisa stood up while Koro-Sensei stood while holding up the clothes that were now too big for him, "Mr Karasuma may I borrow your coat" he said. Karasuma handed his coat over to him still looking surprised about what just happened. Koro-Sensei put on the coat which luckily covered most of him.

"How could this have happenned" said Koro-Sensei looking at his now normal hand realising that his bidy was now the exact same way it was before the expiraments that gave him the tentacles and the speed of mach 20.

"I might have an idea" said Okuda who was sitting on the ground next to Karma and everyone was now looking at her as she explained, "It's most likely possible that with all your training, when you drank the stuff that allowed you to liquidate yourself became a barrier for your human side and not the tentacles" she said.

There was a sound of coughing and everyone looked to see on the ground away from them in the bushes was Shiro. His body lay on the ground and there were burn marks all over his body, probably from when Koro-Sensei uses his tentacles to create a white beam of energy to kill his former student who took the the title of the reaper away from him. He must have been caught up in the beam.

"You wouldn't happen to have a knife, Mr Karasuma" said Koro-Sensei looking at Shiro. Karasuma handed a knife over to him because, like the others he looked at Shiro with anger in his eyes, but the people who held the most anger was Koro-Sensei, Kayano and Itona who's life's were effected by him.

"I got this" said Koro-Sensei when he walked past Kayano. He walked over to Shiro and Knelt on the ground next him him raising the knife into the air.

"Looks like you survived, ay guinea pig" said Shiro almost laughing at the nick name he gave when Koro-Sensei was being used as an expirament.

"The news called me a monster when I had those tenticles, but in reality you're the true monster, you turned one of my students into one of your expiraments and most importantly you're the reason me and Kayano lost someone important to us" said Koro-Sensei as he remembered when Augri died.

Shiro then smiled and it turned into an evil grin, "If you kill me you'll never find out where Augri is" said Shiro and everyone's faces turned to shock, especially Kayano and Koro-Sensei.

"What are you talking about, Augris dead, your lying" Koro-Sensei said with anger in his voice.

"As an assassin you should know I'm not lying, she's somewhere that's familiar where your precious E-class almost got you" said Shiro still with a grin on his face as he laughed.

Both Koro-Swnsie and Nagisa could sense from the tone of Shiros voice that he wasn't lying, Augri was alive.

Koro-Sensei began to shake before he raised the knife in the air, "AHHH" he screamed stabbing the knife into Shiros heart , Shiros whole body turned to black and there wasn't nothing left of him as his body became nothing but ash on the ground. It was because of the injection Shiro took earlier that his body was no more after he was killed.

There was silence where no none spoke or moved. Everyone was shocked to know Augri, the woman who taught Koro-Sensei to be a teacher was still alive. The two people who felt the most shocked was Koro-Sensei and Kayano. Then everyone looked to see Koro-Sensei cry as tears came out of his eyes and fell onto the the ground, he was still holding the knife he used to kill Shiro. The first one to move was Kayano as she walked over to where Koro-Sensei was, she then knelt on the ground next to him.

When Koro-Sensei finally looked at her he could see the tears in her eyes, "She's alive Kayano, shes really alive" he said still crying and that's when the two of the hugged. The two of them cried from finding out that someone they care about is alive. It was now clear that Koro-Sensei is in love with Augri.

Koro-Sensei looked over to where the others were, he could see Nagsia looking at them and so he moved his head in a motion that meant, "Come over here". So Nagisa walked over to where Koro-Sensei and Kayano were and knelt on the ground. Then Koro-Sensei and Kayano stopped hugging.

"Kayano I believe you have have something to say to Nagisa" said Koro-Sensei.

Kyano then stopped crying, "What" she said.

Koro-Sensei then looked at the two of them, he knew after the incident when Nagisa had to kiss Kayano to stop her when she was on a rampage during the time she had tentacles, that Kayno had developed feeling for Nagisa, "I never got to tell Augri how I felt about her, but now that I know she's out there I'm going to tell her, so don't make the same mistake I did when I thought she died" he said.

Kayano then looked at Nagisa almost blushing when she realised that Koro-Sensei wanted her to confess her feelings for Nagsia, she hadn't told him on Valenties day because she wanted him to focus on his future and she might get in his way, but she realised that Koro-Sensei had a point and so she was going to confess.

"Kayano whatever you have to say I'll listen" said Nagisa smiling at her.

"Nagisa, the truth is I have feelings for you" said Kyano and some of the people looked surprised, others like Karma just smiled because he already knew and Nagisa just sat there, "I was going to tell you on Valentine's Day, but I realised how focused you were, so I didn't want to get in your way" she said a little sad.

Then Nagisa put his under Kayanos chin so she would look him in the eyes, "How could could you think that, if anything you keep me motivated to do better" said Nagisa smiling, Kayano then looked surprised, "Besides what's the point of having a future if I can't share it with someone" he said smiling.

"Nagisa" said Kayno, their faces got closer together where their lips met, there was no embarrassment this time or because it had to be done in a live or die situation, it was a kiss between two people who confessed their feelings towards the other.

Some of the other males and females felt if these two people were embarrassed to confess their feeling forwards the other, now they did confess and we're now a couple kissing. Then they should be able to confess their feelings to the person they had feelings for.

"Hey Okuda" said Karma who was sitting on the ground next to her.

"Yes" said Okuda.

"I'm not that bad am I" said Karma looking her in the eyes.

"No your actually not, you have a good side which is one of the things I like about you" said Okuda smiling.

The two of them shared a kiss and after Karma wrapped one of his arms around her.

"So I guess it's a good things the two of us got into the same school" said Kataoka who standing next to Isogai smiling.

"Yeah I remember" said Isoagai who looked embarrassed, "I never actually got to thank you for the chocolates by the way" he said.

"It's no problem" said Kataoka, then Isogai wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled looking at him.

"I know it's a little late, but I never gave you a valentines gift" said Isogai smiling at her, "But I hope you like this one" he said.

"I'm sure I'll love it" said Kataoka smiling as the two of them kissed with their arms around each other.

Sugino was still sitting on the ground smiling as he felt happy for his friends and then he felts someone kiss him on the cheek. Blushing he looked to see it was Kansaki who had kissed him and she was smiling.

"You know I'm not busy during the weekend if you want to go out" said Kanzaki. Then Sugino kissed her on the lips surprising her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

"I look forward to it" said Sugiino smiling at Kazaki after the two of them kissed and the two of them hugged feeling happy to be with each other.

Hayami walked up to Chiba almost feeling embarrassed. The two of them were the classes best shooters and respected each other. But Hayami now seeing all the other couples confess their feelings for each other, she realised that her feelings for Chiba went beyond respect.

"Excuse me" said Hayami and then Chiba was now looking at her, but because of his hair she couldn't see his eyes, "I was wondering, if it was okay if what I felt for you was something more then respect" she said blushing.

Then Chiba kissed her on the lips, she was surprised at first but but she then kissed back with her arms going around his neck. The two of them stopped kissing and Hayami could see his eyes through his hair and he was smiling at her.

"It's okay, I feel the same way" said Chiba smiling at her and the two of them feeling the happiest they've ever been.

Mr Karasuma and Irina just stood away from them watching them, "It's about time some of them realised their feelings for each other" said Irina feeling happy for her students.

"It's actually a good thing for assasins to have someone they love and want to come home to" said Karasuma, "It gives them motivation so they could type their job done quicker so they can get home " he said.

Irina was surprised by Karasuma words, she was hoping by now that he would have feelings for her and she was almost positive he did when he suggested she move in with him.

"Oh and by the way, I have some time off in the next few weeks if you want to go out" said Karausma looking at her and she then looked surprised wth the same look she had when he suggested move in with him.

"What" said Irina alsmot shouting, "Are you asking what I think you're asking" she .

"I think it would be obvious, but if you don't want to" said Karasuma trying not to laugh at the look on her face.

"No wait" said Irina holding his hand, "I'd love to" she said smiling at him and he smiled at her.

Itona stood wathcing everyone. He was actually feeling a little jealous that the guys could be with the girls they love, he does have feelings for someone, but it would be impossible for him to be with an AI. "Excuse me, Itona" came a female voice form his phone.

He took his phone out of his po jet and on the screen was the girl with pink hair he has feelings for, Ritsu, "Yeah what's up" he said.

"I know the place Shiro was taking about, but there's some thing else's at the place where she is being held" said Ritsu.

"Good job" said Itona smiling, he kissed the screen on his phone and when he moved his face way from the phone it looked like Ritau was blushing.

"I think it's time we head inside before the military show up" said Karasuma.

"You're right, come on you two" siad Koro-Sensei standing up. Nagisa and Kayano stood up after him.

"Koro-Sensei I believe I know the location Shiro was taking about" said Ritsu from Itonas phone.

"Alright will discuss this inside" said Koro-Sensei. The students, Karasuma and Irina walked to the building. The students were happy that their teacher was alive, but they knew they had one more mission to complete and this time it's a rescue mission.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2: The rescue team and graduation**

In the building for E-class, all the students were sitting at their desks looking at the two big books in front of them. "DID I SIRIOUSLY WRITE ALL THIS" said Koro-Sensei opening the yearbook looking completely shocked.

"How are you surprised" said all the students looking surprised.

"It only felt like a few seconds to me when I wrote these" said Koro-Sensei. He then closed the book looking at everyone, "Listen everyone after this I'm going to go find Augri" he said with a sirious look on his face.

"Wait if you're going then I'm going with you" said Kayano standing up while looking sirious.

"Kayano you have to realise that it will be dangerous, some people might even have to be killed" said Koro-Sensei.

Nagisa then stood up, his desk was next to Kayanos, "Sir remember we said we would use these skills to help people, this is the perfect reason to use them" he said.

Karma then stood up, "Face it teach your going to need our help" he said, Okuda stood up as well smiling at Karma.

Isogai stood up and so did Kataoka, "She asked you to teach us because she believed in us, it's time we help her this time" he said.

The other students then stood up as well, Koro-Sensei, Karasuma smiled and feeling proud of the students.

"There's just one more thing" said Terosaka.

Everyone was now looking where Terosaka was standing at his desk, "I think the ones that should go on this mission, are the couples that were formed tonight" he said. Some of the girls looked embarrassed, the only boys who looked embarrassed were Nagisa and Sugino.

"I'm going as well" said Itona and now everyone was looking at him, "You have to remember that like Koro-Sensei I was involved with those experiments as well" he said.

"Alright then, Ristsu I believed you have information on where she's located" said Koro-Sensei looking at the big computer and on the screen was Ritsu.

Ritsu nodded, "Yes, Shiro was right about it being a place that's like where we almost had you, he was refering to when we almost got you when we our on our summer break" said Ritsu.

"So it's on an island" said Karma.

Ritsu nodded again, "The facility is in Hawaii, deep in its jungle, it's designed to find out how to use tentacle cells to heal major wounds and other injuries" she said.

"Augri must have been their first expirament" said Kayano.

"There's something else" said Ritsu. Everyone was now looking at her and they were surprised see that she now looked sad, "My creators had a hand in the facility's creation, they have even designed and were able to make a body for me" she said.

"Ritsu, you can't blame yourself, you didn't know, I recommend that you come with us" said Koro-Sensei.

"I was planning to anyway" said Ritsu smiling and then quickly looking at Itona who smiled at her.

"Well that leaves one more thing" said Isogai. All of the students then bowed, "Koro-Sensei, Mr Karasuma, Professor Vich, thank you for the amazing year you've given us" said Isogai,

Koro-Sensei, Karasuma and Irina smiled at their students, "I hope you know that I'm coming along with you" said Karasuma. The students and Koro-Sensei loooked at him surprised, "The government didn't let me know that this facility even existed and what they did with Augri is basically kidnapping" he said.

"I'll also be joining, think of it as a way of saying thank you" said Irina.

"Thank you, but I believe then students have to graduate first" said Koro-Sensei.

"Oh yeah that's right" said Sugino.

"The main campus is closed down though, they'll probably have to have it in the stadium" said Isogai.

"Will proably have to get our parents to bring our uniforms" said Okuda.

A little while later all the students of the school were at a stadium not far from the main building of the school, they were sitting in chairs in front of the stage where the principle of the school stood next to the diplomas while the names of each of the students were called out and collected their diplomas that were given to them by the principal. Behind the seats of the students were their parents. Standing near the entrance was Kiro-Sensei now wearing more clothes, but still had the coat on, he was also wearing sunglasses and a hat to disguise himself. He smiled as the names of E-Class were called up to get their diplomas.

It was after the ceremony when students were talking to their parents, Nagisa and Kayano were walking together when Nagisa was surprised to see his mom and dad standing together. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here and together" said Nagisa.

"Well it's probably a bit of a surprise" said Nagisas mom.

"Your teacher actually came to talk to me during last month and explained to me how important it is for me to be around" said Nagisas dad.

"So we thought it would be best that we should give our marriage another shot" said Nagsias mom and the two of them smiled at each other.

The two of them then looked to see Nagisa smiling with tears of joy in his eyes as Kaynao hugged him. He was feeling happy because Koro-Sensei has brought so much happiness into his life. He introduced Kayano to both his parents and said that she's his girlfriend. His parents were very happy that Nagisa had found such a nice girl.

After the members of E-Class were helped out of the stadium by A-class because reporters tried to ask them questions about what happened, they went on a bus that was waiting for them outside, but just before it left Koro-Sensei got on the bus aswell. He stood in front of where everyone was sitting and of course the new couples were sitting together. The front right side was where Karma, Okuda were sitting, the left side was where Nagisa and Kayano were sitting. He removed his sunglassss and hat smiling, "Well congratulations are in order, as your teacher I'm very proud of you all" he said.

"We're glad you were able to attend sir" said Nagisa.

"So what's next" said Isogai.

"First I believe we have to return to the main campus, where Mr Karasuma has a surprise for you all" said Koro-Sensei.

When they reached one of the classrooms at the E class building, Karasuma explained that since Koro-Sensei was now human he wasn't considered the tentacle monster that the bounty was placed on, since the students did get read of the tentacles they still got the reward of 30 billion yen. The students were surprised that the reward was that much. Some of it was going to be used to help the team that was going to rescue Augri. Then Koro-Sensei was going to get some of it to help start his new life which he hoped would involve Augri. The rest of it was going to be used to help the students with their futures, donations and the rest would go back to the government as thank you for the amazing year they had.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3: Mission to Hawaii**

It was 3 days later when Koro-Sensei, who was now using a new a name so he could travel, Karasuma, Irina, Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, Okuda, Itona, Isogai, Kataoka, Sugino, Kanzaki, Chiba and Hayami were at the airport waiting for their plane that would take them to Hawaii.

"Will all be in first class when we're on the plane" said Mr Karasuma.

"What about the hotel will be staying at" asked Nagisa?

"It's near to the jungle, it will be during the night when we get to work" said Karasuma.

"So there won't be enough time to relax" said Karma.

"Will be staying there for a few more day after we rescue her" said Koro-Sensei.

"Imagine what's she going to think when she finds out you turned her class into assasins" said Kayano smiling and some of the others laughed.

Koro-Sensei then looked worded, "I didn't actually think of that" he said.

"Don't worry sir, she will be very happy once she finds out how high are grades went up when you teached us" said Isogai noticing the look on Koro-Senseis face.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what Hawaii looks like" said Kanzaki.

"You girls going to wear a swimsuit that will will make your boys blush" said Irina laughing when the other girls faces went red from embarassment.

"Hey there's something I've been wondering" said Sugino, "Koro-Sensei when you healed Kayano it also made her chest bigger, how was that possible" he said.

Kayano looked embarrassed, "You're a lucky man Nagisa" said Karma laughing a little, but then looked to see Okuda giving him an annoyed look, "But she's not as beautiful as you" he said. Okuda smiled and gave Karma a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it doesn't matter to me, she was beautiful before it happenned and she's still beautiful now" said Nagisa smiling at Kayano who was sitting next to him.

"Uh thank you Nagisa" said Kayano giving Nagisa a kiss on the cheek and then smiled at him.

"Well to be honest I don't know how it happenned" said Koro-Sensei. A few minutes later they boarded their plane. The couples and Itona went to the first class area. One of the seating arrangements was Kayano who was sitting next to the window, Nagisa was sitting next to her and Koro-Senseis seat was on the right side of Nagisa. The plane then took off after a while of waiting.

"Uh sir I have a question" said Nagisa.

Koro-Sensei then looked at him, "Yeah what is it" he said.

"How were you able to board the plane without an identity" said Nagisa.

"It's actually a way an assasin always travels, it's important to have multiple identities so the people who were working for the target wouldn't know what the real name of the assasin was" said Koro-Sensei.

"So what identity are you using now" said Kayano now looking at the two of them.

"It's actually an identity I made up with the money we were given for this mission and its the name I'll be using from now on" said Koro-Sensei.

"What name is it" said Nagisa.

"Koro Zen" said Koro-Sensei.

"Hey what are you actually going to say to her when you finally see her" said Karma who was sitting in the row of seats behind them with Okuda and Itona.

"I actually haven't thought about it yet" said Koro-Sensei feeling a little nervous as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it" he said.

"Well I'm sure whatever you say she will still love you" said Kayano smiling, then started looking out the window, "I remember the last time I talked to her, she sounded the happiest shed ever been in her life" she said.

This caused Koro-Sensei to smile, but then felt sad about all the time they weren't together. Because she was taken away. The planed landed in Hawaii and they a took a bus from the airport to their hotel. When they got off the bus they got a good view of the jungle that wasn't far away.

"Sir" said a female voice. Koro-Sensei, Karasuma and Irina looked to see it was Hayami who spoke to them and Chiba was standing next to her.

"Should we go and scout the area" said Chiba.

"That won't be necessary, will have the cover of night when we go to infiltrate the facility" said Koro-Sensei.

"Will only have a few hours to rest before we start the mission, so let's get checked in" said Karasuma. They all went into the hotel and checked in at the main office. The two people who would have their own room we're Koro-Sensei and Itona. While each couple got their own room.

In Nagisa and Kayanos room where Nagisa was finishing unpacking his bag, while Kayano was sitting on the bed.

"Are you nervous" said Kayano.

"No not really, but I realize that I might have to kill someone" said Nagisa finishing unpacking his bag then sitting next to Kayano holding her hand.

"Well we just have to be careful and try not to get into to much trouble" said Kayano smiling at him.

The two of them kissed before lying down on the bed with their arms around each other. In Karma and Okudas room. Karma was lying down on the bed and Okuda had just finished unpacking her bag . Okuda smiled at Karma as she lyed down next to him and he put an arm around her.

"You know I once told the guys that you and me would be a match made in heaven" said Karma smiling.

Okuda looked at him smiling before sitting up a bit, "I would have to agree with you on that, plus I always had a crush on you" she said.

Karma looked a little surprised, "You were never afraid of me" he said.

Okuda smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "What's theres nothing to be afraid of, I knew you were a good person on the inside" she said.

Karma smiled as Okuda lyed down again , Karma still had an arm around her and her as the two of them fell asleep. In Isogai and Kataokas room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the couch" said Isogai.

"No it's fine, we are together now, also let's face it, all the other couples are sharing a bed now" said Kataoka sitting down on the bed and tapped the spot next to her with her hand. Isogai sat down on the bed and the two of them kissed before falling asleep with their arms around each other.

In Sugino and Kanzakis room the two of them were already in bed with their arms around each other.

"Hey I was just wondering, what made you fall for me" said Sugino.

Kanzaki looked at Sugino who had a look on his face meaning he was thinking, "What made you want to ask me that" she said.

"I was just thinking, plus everyone in the class thought you were great" said Sugino. Kanzaki then kissed him on the lips, he looked surprised before he kissed back.

After the kiss she looked him in the eyes, "I fell for you because you were nice to me and you never gave up on your dreams" she said smiling at him. He smiled at her as the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

In Chiba and Hayamis room the two of them were sitting on the bed. "You think I was wrong to suggest to scout the area" said Hayami.

"No of course not" said Chiba holding Hayamis left hand with his right hand, "As the classes best shooters the others are counting on us to look out for them" he said smiling at her and she looked at him smiling.

"I know, I'll do my best with you at my side " said Hayami. The two of them kissed before lying down on the bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.

In Karasuma and Irinas room the two of them were talking in the bedroom.

"Are you sirious" said Irina with a surprised look on her face.

"I thought it was clear when I asked you out that it meant I wanted to start dating you, but if you want me to take the couch" said Karasuma about to leave the bedroom but Irina grabbed his left hand with her right hand.

"No it's fine, the students are probably doing the same thing anyway, oh and" said Irina but then Karasuma turned around, kissing her on the lips and she was surprised at first before she kissed back.

"You never gave me an answer if you wanted to work with the government" said Karasuma smiling at her after they kissed.

"I think you know what my answer is by now" said Irina smiling at him. The two of them them lyed down on the bed falling asleep where Karasuma had an arm around as her rested on his chest with a smile on her face.

In Itonas room he was sitting on his bed thinking, he had developed feelings for Ritsu even though she was an AI, he wondered if she had the same feelings for him, over their time in E-Class Ritsu had developed emotions, could one of those emotions be love. He thought about this as he remembered Ritsu blushing after he kissed his phone with her on it. The next thing he thought was if Ritsu did get a body, would she want to be with him.

"Hey Itona" Ritsus voice coming from Itonas phone that was on the small table next to his bed. Itona picked up him phone and looked to see Ritsu on his phone smiling at him.

"Yeah what's up, is something going on" said Itona.

Ritsu looked worried about something, "No it's, I just got some things to say" she said, "You remembered how I installed myself onto everyone's phone" she said.

"Yeah I remember" said Itona.

"You see your phone contains all my data, to be more precise I'm now completely in your phone" said Ritsu.

Itona looked surprised from what she said, "So the computer block that was left behind at the school" he said.

"It's completely empty" said Ritsu, "The plan actually was that after Koro-Sensei was assasinated, I would be put into military systems and help with their weapon controls" she said.

Itona then looked angry, "Don't they realize she's practically sentient now" he thought.

"It's actually essential that I would be completely in somebody's phone, so that I can transfer myself into the body" said Ritsu and then she looked nervous, "Theres also one more thing, I've developed a new emotion, love and I actually feel that way towards you" she said now looking at him.

Itona looked surprised, but then smiled at her feeling happy that she feels the same way about him, "It's alright, I actually feel the same way about you" he said.

Ritsu looked surprised, "Really" she asked smiling?

Itona just nodded and gave kiss to his phone, then lying down on the bed with his phone next to him and Ritsu still on his phones screen.

In Koro-Senseis room he was just sitting on his bed, he took the photo of Augri he got on Valentine's Day from his jacket pocket and looked at it, "It won't be long now" he thought. He then lyed down on the bed so that he could get some rest before the mission would start.


	4. Part 4

Part 4: The Rescue begins

The couples of E-class, Koro-Sensei, Karasuma and Irina were now walking through the jungle, the students were wearing the gear they got form the government for assasination, even the adults were wearing a version of it aswell. Koro-Sensei was leading everyone and he signaled everyone to stop. They were now standing on top of a hill looking down at a facility.

The facility was basically the same structure as the one Koro-Sensei was in, it was surrounded by an Electrified fence with armed guards behind it and there were also watch towers with search lights attached to them.

"There's definetely a good bit of security" said Karasuma.

"It will be more easy to handle once we're inside" said Koro-Sensei turning to look at Chiba and Hayami who were carrying rifles with stun darts in them, "You two stay here and be our lookout, if you see anyone approach us shoot them" he said.

"Understood" said Chiba and Hayami nodding.

"Nagisa, Karma you stay behind me, you will be my back up" said Koro-Sesnsei. Karma and Nagisa nodded. Koro-Sensei then looked to see Kayano and Okuda had worried looks on their faces, he then smiled, "Don't worry you two can stay behind them" he said making Kayano and Okuda smile.

"Sir, the data I have didn't exactly give me the location on where in the Facility she's located" said Ritsu from Itonas phone.

"Don't worry, she's probably being held in a similar area where I was, that's where will probably find the body for you aswell" said Koro-Sensei.

Koro-Sensei and the others except for Chiba and Hayami we're walking down the hill when he stopped walking, "Oh and one more thing" he said looking back at Chiba and Hayami who were now on the ground with their rifles pointed towards the facility, "No making out while you're on watch" said Koro-Sensei smiling.

Chiba and Hayami just smiled at each other while the others approached the facility. When they reached the fence they jumped over it. They avoided the search lights as they headed towards some crates that is near an entrance, with one guard standing in front of it.

"One guy, this should be easy" said Karma.

"It won't be that easy" said Okuda pointing to a scanner that was attached to the wall next to the door, "Were probably going to need him to open the door" she said.

"I can probably persuade him to open it" said Irina.

"I'm pretty sure there's a more easier way" said Karasuma trying not to feel annoyed at the idea she might have.

"Actually there is" said Koro-Sensei moving quickly towards the guard. Before the guard could act Koro-Sensei grabbed him by the throat knocking him to the ground and the guard now looked unconcious.

"Nice work sir" said Nagisa.

"Thank you" said Koro-Sensei picking up the mans hand, placing it on the scanner, "Little interesting fact, the guard was uncouncious before I knocked him to ground" he said as the door opened. They walked into the facility and the door closed behind them when they were all inside.

Ritsu had a map of the facility and knew where to go. They reached the end of a hallway where there was a right turn. Koro-Sensei gave the hand signal for everyone to stop. He looked to the right to see that the hallway was long and on the right side was a door,

"Ritsu do you know what's in that room" said Koro-Sensei.

Ritsu then looked surprised on Itonas phone, "Hey are you alright" said Itona.

"Yes I'm fine, but sir that room has the body that was made for me" said Ritsu. Some of the people in the group looked surprised.

"Should we go for it now" said Kataoka.

"What bout the map, will we still know where to go if she gets the body" said Sugino,

"We probably won't need the map" said Koro-Sensei, "If they keep something as important as that here, it's a possibility that Augri is located further down the hallway, Ritsu can you access the camera footage in the room" he asked?

Ritsu smiled, "Yes sir" she said. An image appeared in Itonas phones, it looked like a lab, on a lab table was the shape of a female body, but covered in metal and there was some kind of scanner above the table.

"Looks like there are only five people in the room" said Karasuma.

"They're probably only scientists, since there's no guards stationed outside the door" said Koro-Sensei, "Alright Karma and Nagisa your with me, only knock them out" he said. Karma and Nagisa nodded.

"I want to help aswell" said Itona.

Koro-Sensei just nodded at him, "Here you might need these" said Okuda reaching into her right pocket and taking out four small blue balls. Koro-Sensei, Nagisa, Karma and Itona each took one, "Their smoke bombs" she said.

"Yes these should help a lot" said Koro-Sensei.

"Thanks Okuda" said Karma giving her a quick kiss on the lips making her smile,

The four people of Koro-Sensei, Nagisa, Karma and Itona walked up to the door. Koro-Sensei quickly opened the door and each of them threw their smoke bomb into the room before Koro-Sensei quickly closed the door.

"What was that" said a male voice on the other side of the door. There were then 4 popping sounds in the room. When Koro-Sensei opened the door the five scientists were coughing from the blue smoke. Koro-Sensei went up to one of the scientists punching him in the face, knocking him out. Nagisa went to a scientist that was near the one Koro-Sensei just knocked out and using one of his right fingers he put it against the mans throat, making him go uncaouncious. Karma went to a scientist that was near the table with the body on it and put his arms around the mans neck and chocked the him till he was unconcious. Itona went for the remaining two scientists in the room, they were on the other side of the table, Itona punched the first scientist knocking him out, the other scientist noticed him, Itona quickly kicked the mans left leg, causing the scientist to fall to the ground where Itona quickly punched the scientist in the face knocking him out.

Itona looked to see the other scientists were knocked out aswell, he took out his phone where Ritsu was already on the screen, "It's all clear, tell everyone they can come in now" said Itona.

"Alright and well done" said Ritsu.

The rest of the group walked into the room, "This technology is impressive" said Okuda looking around the room.

"Is that machine used to put the skin on it" said Kanzaki pointing to the scanner above the table.

"That is probably correct, Itona you're going to have to hook me up to one of the computers so I can trasnfer myself into the body" said Ritsu.

"Wait a minute hang on" said Karasuma as Itona was standing near one of the main computers. "How can you transfer yourself completely while your main system is in the big computer block back at the E-class building" he asked?

Ritsu then looked sad for not letting the others know, "It's because before we left the class, I transferred myself completely into Itonas phone" she said.

Everyone accept Itona looked surprised, "I found out that after graduation happenned, I would be transferred to the military to help organize the programming for the country's weapons" said Ritsu.

"That's awful" said Kayano.

"Ritsu" said Koro-Sensei. Everyone was now looking at him, "It's okay, part of being your own person is being able to make decisions for yourself, of course I wish you told us what you planned to do and I understand there's more then one reason why you want a body" he said looking at Itona.

"Thank you sir" said Ritsu smiling, "Okay you know what to do" she said looking at Itona who nodded.

Itona hooked up his phone to the computer and Ritsu vanished off the screen on his phone. The scannner above the body started shooting lasers at the body. Where the laser would fire, skin would appear.

"Shouldn't you put something over her" said Irina as the laser started putting skin around the body's chest.

"Yeah here this should work" said Karasuma taking off the backpack he was carrying. Opening the backpack he took out a jacket that looked like the one the others were wearing.

Itona put the jacket over the body when the lasers were almost finished. Now lying on the table was Ritsu. The lasers had also given her the same pink hair she had when she appeared on everyone's phone. When she opened her eyes they were the same colour aswell.

"How are you feeling" said Itona smiling at her.

Ritsu just smiled at him as she sat up, "I feel great" she said.

"There's a full outfit in here, will wait outside while you change" said Karasuma putting the backpack in front of Ritsu.

"Wait there's something I have to do first" said Ritsu. She then put one of her arms around Itonas neck and kissed him on the lips. The others smiled feeling happy for them.

Ritsu then stopped kissing him and looked at him smiling, "That's one of of the first things I wanted to do, you should also know that I love you Itona" she said.

Itona smiled at her, "I love you to Ritsu" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Everyone accept for Ritsu waited outside the room, "Well I suppose congratulations are in order" said Karma.

"Yeah how are you feeling" said Sugino looking at Itona.

Itona just smiled, "I haven't felt this happy since I got friends" he said.

A while later Ritsu walked out of the room fully dressed. Some of the girls of the group gave her a hug. She then stood next to Itona and looked at Koro-Sensei, "Sir while I was in their systems I found out where Ms Yukimara is located" she said.

Koro-Sensei then looked surprised, "Is she near" he said.

Ritsu nodded,, "She's just down this hallway, there's a right turn that leads to a door, there are two guards in front of it, it has a lock on it, we need a card that one of the guards have to get in, there's also a code lock next to the door, but luckily I got the code while in the system" she said.

"Well done Ritsu" said Koro-Sensei. Then he looked at the others, "Are you ready" he said.

They all nodded, "Yes sir" they said.

The group walked down the hallway to see the turn to the right Ritsu mentioned. Koro-Sensei signaled everyone to stop. He looked down the hallway to see two guards with guns standing in front of the door.

"Nagisa are you ready" Koro-Sensei whispered and Nagisa nodded.

Koro-Sensei and Nagisa started walking down the hallway with a knife in their right hand.

"Hey stop right there" said the guard on the right. Both guards pointed their weapons at them.

"We don't mean any trouble, we're just a little lost" said Koro-Sensei as he and Nagisa walked towards the two guards. The two guards were now shaking as Nagisa and Koro-Sensie waked towards them with smiles on their faces. Then Koro-Sensei and Nagisa dropped their knifes. When the guards looked at the two knifes as they fell, they didn't see Koro-Sensei and Nagisa quickly running up to them, clapping their hands in front of the guards. The guards had shocked looks on their faces as they fell to the ground unconcious.

The rest of the group started walking down the hallway. Kayano walked over to Nagisa wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Well done" she said.

"Thanks" said Nagisa smiling.

Ritsu walked to the number pad next to the door while Itona walked over to one of the unconcious guards and taking their key card. After Ritsu put in the code, Itona handed her they key card and she swiped it through the card slot next to the number bad. The door then opened. Even though they knew what their mission was, they all still looked surprised at what they were now looking at in the room.


	5. Final part: Reunited and a bright future

Final Part: Reunited and a bright future

Koro-sensei instantly recognized the room, it looked just like the one he was in when the expiraments were done on him. Accept there was one major difference, behind the glass wall wearing similar clothes to the ones he once wore, was Augri looking at the group surprised then looking directly at Koro-Sensei. Koro-Sensei walked up to the glass, Augri walked up to the the glass aswell and they both put their right hand on the glass, their hands almost touching.

Ritsu walked over to Koro-sensei handing over the key card, "This should open the door over there" she said pointing to a card slot that was next to a door, that was part of the glass wall.

Koro-senses walked over to the card slot, swiping the card through it. The door opened and Koro-sensei walked over to Augri smiling.

Augri then lifted her right hand, placing against the right side of his face, "Is it really you" she said as tears began to come out of her eyes.

"Yeah it's me" said Koro-sensei holding her hand as tears started to come out of his eyes aswell. The two of then hugged, "I thought I lost you" he said.

"I thought you were dead, they told me you were killed" said Augri as she remembered two scientists telling her this earlier that day.

The two of then looked at each other smiling and the two of them kissed.

The rest of the group smiled as the two people were finally reunited. Kayano was crying tears of joy as Nagisa put an arm around her.

Koro-sensei and Augri stoppped kissing, it was then that Augri noticed who the other people in the group were.

"Wait Isogai, Kataoka, Nagisa, Sugino what are you all" she began to say when she looked at Kayano who was smiling at her.

"Hey sis" said Kayano as Augri walked over to her.

"Akuri is that you" said Augri, Kayano nodded and the two of them hugged.

"I thought you were dead" said Kayano.

"It's really good to see you again and what did you do with your hair" said Augri looking at Kayanos green hair.

"I know there's a lot to explain, but for now we should probably leave" said Karasuma.

"He's right, it probably won't be long till they check the room where we got Ritsus body, teach you stay behind the group to look after Ms Yukimura, Nagisa you, me and Mr Karasuma will stay ahead of the group" said Karma.

"Wait I want to help aswell" said Okuda.

"Yeah same here" said Kayano.

"Alright then" said Karma nodding.

Karasuma then pressed a button on his ear piece, "Were on our way out now, be ready" he said.

Outside the facility Chiba and Hayami were listening to their ear pieces, "Copy that, it looks quiet for now out here" said Hayami.

"Can you believe they thought we would make out while we were on watch duty" said Chiba laughing a little.

Hayami then smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips , "We can do that when we get back to the hotel" she said smiling at him and he smiled at her aswell.

The group in the facility were able to escape without trouble and were able to avoid the search lights. They approached the fence, while Ritsu was in the facility's systems she shut down the electricity on the fence.

"Can you climb" asked Koro-senses looking at Augri?

"Yeah, should be no problem" said Augri and the two of them climbed the fence with the rest of the group. When they met with Chiba and Hayami they headed back to the hotel.

It's the next day. Everyone was now on the beach after they let the authority know about the facility and the people working there were arrested for kidnapping. Each couple was sitting on a beach chair to themselves. The only one who was standing was Augri after listening to the story of the past year.

"So let me get this straight, you teached my class how to become assasins so they could assasinate you" said Augri standing in front of Koro-senseis beach chair with sirious look on her face.

"Yes, but it all turned out alright in the end" said Koro-Sensei looking a little nervous.

"Yeah he improved our grades so much that we all ended up in the top 50 in the final exams" said Karma.

"You ended up being number one" said Okuda giving Karma a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well that is impressive" said Augri looking surprised.

"He also thought us how to be better people" said Itona.

"All of the improvements to E-class was all thanks to you" said Isogai.

"Yeah, Koro-sensei became a great teacher because of you" said Nagisa.

"He really cares about you a lot" said Kayano.

Augri smiled as she sat down next to Koro-Sensei , "I really care about him a lot to, most of the time when I was in that facility I was wondering where you we're" said Augri.

"Well now you know, you made my life the best it's ever been" said Koro-sensei. The two of them smiled at each other and kissed before lying down on the beach chair while Koro-Sensei had an arm around her.

"It's also thanks to him him that all of the people here have someone their dating" said Kataoka smiling.

"What" said Augri.

"Yes it seems your sister fell in love with an assasin herself" said Koro-Sensei.

Augri then smiled at Kayano who was on a beach chair with Nagisa, that was next to the one she was on, "Well looks like we both ended up with the person we cared about" she said.

Kayano smiled as she looked at Nagisa who was smiling at her, "Looks like it" she said as she kissed Nagisa on the lips and he kissed back. Everyone then looked out to the ocean, looking forward to their future.

It's now many years later with some of the former students of E-class outside the E- class building, all of them looking much older, even Ritsus body had grown.

"I think it actually would be possible, but the child would mostly look like Itona" said Ritsu who was talking with some of the girls after they asked her if it was possible for her to have a child with her body.

"Your body can actually make a child, that's actually sirious high tech" said Kataoka.

"We're thinking of trying after our wedding" said Ritsu. Itona and Ritsus wedding would be the taking place the next day.

"Me and Sugino are actually going to start trying next week" said Kanzaki. She and Sugino had gotten married last year.

"So are me and Chiba, but we're very nervous about it" said Hayami. She and Chiba had gotten married last year aswell.

"Hey Okuda weren't you telling me you had something to tell Karma' said Kataoka.

"Yeah I'm very nervous about it" said Okuda as she then place a hand over her stomach, she had found out yesterday that she is pregnant.

"Don't worry Okuda, Karma loves you, I'm sure he will propose soon" said Ritsu.

Over with the boys, "So are you really going to do it" asked Sugino looking at Karma?

"Yeah I got it right here and I'm going to do it tonight" said Karma touching the small red box that is in his pocket, he had gotten an engagement ring for Okuda yesterday.

"Wel good luck, I'm sure she will say yes" said Isogai.

"Thanks, hey who are we missing anyway" said Karma looking arround.

"Well Koro-sensei, Augri will be arriving around the same time as Mr Karasuma and Irina" said Sugino.

"Wait, look there their on their way" said Itona pointing to the hill.

Standing there walking over to them was Koro-Sensei and Augri. Standing between them was their five year old son Koro, who was holding his dads left hand and his mother right hand. Koro-Sensei and Augri got married the year after she was rescued.

"Hopefully were not to late" said Koro-sensei.

"Karasuma and Irina are not far behind us" said Augri.

"Hi everyone" said Koro waving his right hand.

The other waved at him. Then three more people walked up the hill. It was Karasuma, Irina and their daughter Kira. Like Koro-Sensei and Augri, the two of them got married a year after Augri was rescued.

"Kira" said Koro smiling.

"Koro" said Kira smiling at him. The two of them walked over to each other and hugged. The two of them had become good friends since their parents knew each other.

"Is everyone almost here" said Karasuma.

"Only ones that are missing are Nagisa and Kayano" said Itona.

"Yeah, Nagisa actually called me last night saying that the two of them have a big announcement" said Koro-Sensei. Nagisa and Kayano had gotten married two years ago.

"I know what it is already" said Augri smiling.

"What is it" asked Irina?

"I'll let them tell you, all I'll say is that Kayano called me when she found out" said Augri.

"Found out what" said Karma. Everyone got their answer when Nagisa and Kayano had walked up the the hill. There was something different about Kayano and it was that her stomach, looked bigger.

Everyone cheered. Nagisa was told congratulations by the guys, "How does it feel your going to be a dad" said Karma.

"Very good, but I'm nervous" said Nagisa.

"Don't worry man your going to be a great dad" said Sugino.

Kayano was hugged by Augri first, then Irina and the rest of the girls as they congratulated her.

"Hey everyone the cameras set up" said Itona.

"Shall we" said Kayano holding Nagisas hand as she smiled at him.

"Yeah" said Nagisa giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

The photo was taken with everyone sititng in front of the E-class building entrance. The building was going to be used as a school so the couples could give their children the same educational experience they went through. Accept they won't have have to worry about assasinating their teacher.

THE END


End file.
